Farewells open doors to bigger adventures
by HawkFrost21
Summary: Set on the events of Kounat's Collapse. The story behind it, what Mari was doing while the Grand Chase fought. Devotions and loyalty revealed as how Duel assisted Kounat's princess on her way to reclaim possession of the Soul Stone once again. Does not contain romance between Mari and Duel but more of a master-servant relationship.This is what I think happened behind the scenes RxR


"_Farewells open doors to bigger adventures"_

* * *

The time has come. Its entire presence can be felt throughout the world. The energy worth more than all the deities combined. Whose power can destroy an entire continent with a bat of an eye. A power that can rival the creator's. She felt it all. Even though she was a hundred miles away from it, the strength of its power were so overwhelming that it made her stop in her tracks as the memories of the distant past, the memories that haunt and tortured her dreams in her sleep, replayed back in her mind. Images of happiness, loneliness, love, and tragedy played swiftly in her brain as if to remind her of her true purpose. Who she is, and her mission…

Once the surge of energy faded away, she nearly fainted if not for the demon that caught her before she could hit the dirty soil.

"Princess…" was what the demon could only say.

She struggled to stand up and look at the direction where the source of energy was released. The energy that became both a blessing and a curse, not only to her but to everyone she held dear. She knew then that she could no longer run. She can no longer hide. _**It**_ is calling back to her.

"Princess-"

"We must return at once. The situation has gone far worse than before." She looked back at him with pleading eyes "I fear that if not, I fear that not even my comrades or _he_ could stop its rampage."

The demon sighed "It knows that the one who currently possesses it is not you, your highness. I would not have thought that such a thing can be selfish."

"Yes, and now that it has found me, it is more eager to return to me more than before. Oh Duel, heed my request, we must go now. I cannot run or hide anymore. I fear that if I not go now, I would not gain another chance again." The blue-haired royal blood almost knelt before him until it was he who knelt down instead.

"The Princess must not plead. If it is your wish then so shall it be." The amethyst demon stood and a portal was immediately summoned before them. Duel took her hand and guided her through as they cross over the portal.

Upon stepping out of the portal, the blue and red-eyed princess tried her best to press back the tears in her eyes and gasp. What stood before her was her beloved kingdom's castle. It rose from its grave and took the pleasure to be the host of this day. Yet she did not tear from happiness, rather, she choked as she felt guilty and anger at herself. Her father's castle is not at peace. It loomed before the dark clouds and generated a vibe of malice and evil that sent chills across her spine.

She was not pleased. Her hands balled into fists as her eyes burned with anger and hatred and that of a sheer cold of a dangerous blizzard started to envelop the continent.

"Your highness," the demon began, his façade normal and not troubled by the cold, but deep inside there was a pang of fear that hit him. A fear that would make him admit that he would not dare challenge the person before him. "I know that I am in no position of telling you what to do. But you see princess; I believe that _it_ would not be pleased if _it_ would find out that you are in discomfort."

After hearing that, she immediately took a deep breath to calm her nerves and the blizzard easily melted away, as if nothing had happened.

"You are right, Duel, my emotions dominated for a while. I will not lose control of myself _**again**_." Just then a large streak of light appeared from the shadowed castle. Even without an audible command, Duel immediately teleported them and they reappeared on a balcony of one of the castle towers.

Mari clenched her heart as she saw –not only her fellow comrades, the Grand Chase- but the deceased spirit that appeared before them. Graham.

Even if it was only a vague memory, she knew that Graham was one of the best soldiers –if her memory serves her right- Graham was the army's general; a general who was known for his outstanding performance in the battlefield, a kind heart, and unshakable loyalty to her family. He has served them well. And now that he has rested his soul, _he _had the gall to awaken him, just to torture her more and the lone, dark soldier that is now shrouded in shadows because of his rage.

"I can see that the _highlander child_ is not pleased" said the demon beside her.

Erknard Sieghart, former highlander soldier, despite the gap of his experience and age compared to his other comrades, the six century old warrior was young in appearance. His well built body proved his legendary title and his skill in battle is remarkable. It was still unclear to her whether she has met him six centuries ago for every time she tried to remember, his visage would be nothing but a blur and that even the soldier could not remember her. Yet, once a soldier of her kingdom will always be Kounat's soldier forever. Under the guise of saying she only wanted to study his immortal body to satisfy her curiosity, deep inside Sieghart would remain loyal to his princess and protect her with all his soul just as how he was vowed to do. Just like in the time when the princess regained a large portion of her memories, did she say farewell, yet he grew in rage as he knew she was leaving him, that he could not protect her any longer.

The demon took a step closer to his princess, "Your highness, permission to speak" she motioned her hand to him in acknowledgement. "As much as it troubles me to see you in pain of witnessing those who are close to you fight against each other, we must go now. They are none of your concern anymore."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply "Thou art right Duel." She looked at him with eyes of determination "let us depart". And with one swift second did they fade into the shadows once again, not able to audience her comrades in action for one last time against the foes the Betrayer sent.

Pure as the gleam of a sapphire and dangerous as the wrath of an enraged aquamarine, did the princess reappear in grace in the largest room of her parent's castle. She tried hard to suppress her anger so as to not become an evil being like Kazeaze and bring disappointment and fear to all she held dear; as she vowed to never let her emotions dominate her for a third time.

"Ah, well if it isn't the little damsel in distress" a voice of pure mockery and treason filled the entire room "and what is this? Little Mari has found herself a lap dog" the voice added as he saw the amethyst demon unsheathe his sword from his back, move between them and do a protective stance in front of his mistress.

"Duel," Mari beckoned "step away, we have to finish this as soon as possible"

Duel hesitated. He vowed long before that he would protect this girl with his soul. Whether it was for his wish for her to do in return, he knew he would be damned if a single scratch would land upon her. For a thousand, powerful souls will haunt him for eternity if he so ever thinks of going against his promise.

He watched her grew when she was just a child, a child of pure innocence, back to the time when her glorious kingdom still stands, to the time of her father's reign. It was just a speculation, but he had the feeling that an unrivalled power lurks within her, and he would regret it if he didn't take closest seat next to it.

Following her orders, the demon stepped aside for his princess, ignoring the mocking remarks of the betrayer in front of him.

"Insolent brat! You think you are all high and mighty because you have regained your memories?!"

"Step down Astaroth, and I may even spare your soul…" she took a step forward

"Hah! Ignorant as well now are you?!" he chuckled "spare my soul, you say? You have no power over me anymore! You are nothing but a normal girl now! For I have the soul stone! I am the reason why your parents are dead!"

Mari closed her eyes and took deep, long breathes. Duel's hand gripped on his sword tightly, ready to spring in to punish Astaroth's insult. After a couple of heartbeats, the princess regained her temporary loss of control and opened her sapphire and ruby eyes.

She took a deep breath "If you surrender now, I'm sure that the lives you took will accept you once again, you may have the chance to repent your sins, my father will stop his grudge on you, and my mother will forgive you, Baldinar" that struck a nerve.

Long ago, Astaroth, former name, Baldinar, was known for his loyalty to the queen, having known to serve her more than the king. The queen treated him like family, and he would give advice to the royal family for all the troubles they are facing.

Without another word, Astaroth sheathed his sword and Mari parried with a soul taker. He denied her offer. It was a one time opportunity, and he had given his answer. Duel wanted to assist her but she gave her a look and reluctantly obeyed, he took a few steps back but still clutched his sword in his hand. Astaroth and Mari resumed their battle. Astaroth released dark orbs and flung them towards her, which she just gracefully avoided, taking each dodge like a dance. Next, he flung his sword and released projectiles of them, aiming towards her while he continues to attack. Mari ordered three of her soul takers to parry the projectile swords, while the fourth served as her own to block Astaroth's attacks.

The betrayer's anger continued to increase with each of her blocks. He is doing most of the attacking and yet she continues to just parry them?! She was looking down at him! That was then he was caught off guard, his sword flew away to a few steps and her soul takers rounded his neck. Before she could say another word, Asataroth's visage faded away and appeared behind her.

"You are weak like your mother" he whispered and with an unknown spell, a dark orb swallowed to azure princess and exploded. It left nothing but ashes and a single piece of cerulean stone. Astaroth chuckled at his easy victory, knelt down and took the stone. Void was still aghast at what had happened. His entire vision darkened and attacked blindly at the figure, only for it to fade away, its chuckled turned into a mocking laughter.

With his rage, Duel was about to teleport himself and lay judgment upon the betrayer until he felt a hand on his arm. He looked back and saw ice. The ice continued to grow until it reached a height and shattered to pieces, revealing the royal princess he thought to be dead a few seconds ago.

"Princess…" he choked and immediately knelt, his head bowed low.

"Forgive me for worrying you Duel" she started and fixed herself "it was necessary. I had to make him think that he defeated me so that he could leave. The Soul Stone is what matters most."

After a few heartbeats, Duel, with his head bowed down, said "but why, your highness? And he was able to take a piece of the soul stone"

She looked at him with concern and cupped his cheeks, making him look back at her "That stone will temporarily delay the flow of his power to aid my comrades without him noticing, and it is not that I do not trust you Duel. But I need a touch of reality"

Duel gazed at her childish, innocent smile and sighed, his worry immediately vanished. He stood up and followed the princess and they stopped behind the throne. With a few drops of her blood, she traced her family seal and the wall glowed into a bright light. Mari looked back at him and said

"Duel, I'm afraid only members of the royal family can go any further. Wait here and I will deal with _it_ myself." The demon did not speak for a few heartbeats. "I will be fine, Duel, I promise." Before stepping inside, she touched his forehead "that will help you if anything bad happens to me." And with one last smile, she stepped inside the glowing wall and the light faded.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chapter two is under way! :D**


End file.
